


Forks and Knives and Yellow Eyes

by CatNip_618



Series: Gravity Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Oneshot, Self-Harm, demonic posession, perma! bipper, reverend outifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Bill's deal of needing a puppet is still on hold, which means his Pine Tree can be possessed again.Which is exactly what happens.But, after Dipper Pines' body is taken over, Bill Cipher accidentally fuses with his soul....and that kind of mistake is permanent.





	Forks and Knives and Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a perma!Bipper oneshot
> 
> HAS BEEN UPDATED!
> 
> \--------------------------------

A 12-year-old boy with a blue pine tree hat sits in his messy, unmade bed, reading his Grunkle's journals. All three of them lay haphazardly on the mess of blankets, and the faint smell of body odor wafts through the room, causing the boy's sister to have left long ago. 

The boy's name was Mason Pines, but everyone called him Dipper because of the odd birthmark on his forehead. It was the Big Dipper constellation, so he was given the nickname. It stuck, and now it feels to him that it's too late to tell others of his real name. 

  
Suddenly, the world turned grey in a flash. 

The preteen, Dipper, scrambled out of bed when he noticed the draining of color. 

A yellow triangle named Bill Cipher (and who also wears a top hat and a bowtie) appeared, causing a mini shockwave. 

 

"Bill! What're you doing here?" Dipper exclaimed angrily. 

"Simple! I'm here to reinforce a  _deal_ we made not too long ago!" Bill replied. 

It took a second for Bill's reply to sink in. "I'm not letting you take my body again!" He looked at the journal with the number three, and grabbed it, attempting to protect it. Last time was a close call, but this time was a big, fat no-no. 

"Besides," he added just as furiously, "that deal's over!" 

Bill cackled. "You sure about that Pine Tree? You did agree to be _my_ puppet if I gave you answers..." He paused for emphasis. "Which you haven't been given entirely..." Dipper's eyes widened. He shook his head, backing away. 

"No," he whispered. "I can keep you away from my mind." Bill floated closer, still cackling.

 

He grabbed one of Dipper's hands. 

Dipper looked at their joined hands in terror. 

"NO!" He cried one last time. 

 

Bill then  _pulled._

 

 

The preteen blacked out for a moment, which didn't happen last time. Bill grabbed onto something inside Dipper's form, but it was oddly stronger than his mental one (which also didn't happen last time). The demon noticed that something had gone very,  _very_ wrong. 

 

Dipper awoke (do ghosts sleep?) and found himself on the floor.

 

ON.

THE.

FLOOR. 

 

He wasn't floating. 

Sitting up, he realized that his body (or whatever it was now) wasn't pass-through or transparent. 

 

Bill (Bipper?) found himself resting on the side of Pine Tree's bed. He had latched onto something, and that something...

He opened his eyes. 

 

_(two eyes? this thing's deluxe!)_

 

"Bill." He heard Pine Tree starting to panic. He was getting a little freaked out too. "Why am I not able to pass through myself? How can I be solid?" Bipper (?) looked at the stumbling boy and saw that he  _was,_ in fact, solid. 

Last time Bill possessed Pine Tree, his body didn't feel...right. Which was understandable because it really _wasn't_ his body. But this time...it felt like his. Like he  _owned_ it. Bill had done something damaging to both himself and his weak puppet. 

"Kid," he mumbled through Pine Tree's mouth, "I think...I possessed the wrong thing." 

Dipper threw up his hands. "What's that supposed to mean? You weren't supposed to possess  _me_? That'd be good if you remembered it  _sooner_!" Bill stood up and tried walking. It came naturally to him, as if he lived in this meatsack...that brought up another thought.  

 

Was he _stuck_? 

 

The first thought that came up was that he needed to  _get out._ NOW. 

He stood shakily, and held his hand out. "C'mere kid." Dipper snapped out of his panicked rage, and looked at the demon-inside-the-12-year-old skeptically. Seeing that Dipper hadn't done anything, Bill growled impatiently.

"Pine Tree, I'm going to back out. You hear me?" He was going to let Pine Tree re-possess his body...if it worked. 

Dipper nodded in understanding and hesitantly took hold of Bill's --  _his_ \-- hand. 

 

He then  _pulled._

 

The harsh yank caused Dipper to fall forward atop of Bipper as the said person (demon?) fell backwards. The hat Bipper wore fell off. The duo stared at each other for an awkward beat of silence before Dipper scrambled back to his feet, the blush screamingly obvious on his face.

He backed away to a safe distance. 

Bipper stood, sighed and brushed off the shorts he was wearing. Pine Tree's emotions were making him feel panic and a lot of worry (and a bit of something else he couldn't identify). "Okay," he huffed from the impact, "let's try that again." Dipper approached him and they grabbed each other's hands as if it was a handshake. 

 

_YANK!_

 

This time, instead of falling over, Dipper was jerked forward and his forehead collided with Bipper's. A dull throb reverberated throughout his skull and he groaned in pain. He stumbled back, letting go of Bill's hand, and fell on his rear. 

"Ow..." 

Bipper rubbed his temples, trying to rid the echoing pulse screaming in his ( _PINE_ TREE'S)head. 

"Okay," he muttered angrily, "backing out won't work..." 

Dipper looked at the demon inside his body. "Why is it not working, Bill?" The demon-in-a-12-year-old's-body glanced up, his vision swimming. _Meatsacks are so weak,_ he grumbled to himself, fuming. 

"I know why it isn't working anymore. Supposedly, I've possessed your  _soul_ instead of your  _mentality._ " Bill groaned unhappily, attempting to stand up. Dipper frowned. "Then why am I here? I mean...why do I have a physical form like you?" 

 

Bipper didn't want to tel him, but he had to. Mostly to avoid Pine Tree's consistent whining. 

 

"It means we've swapped roles," he said. "I'm the human, and you're the demon." 

Dipper's eyes widened. "I'm...a d-demon?" 

Bipper looked at him, shrugging nervously. "Pretty much. The retreat was a failure because you have  _no idea_ what you're doing." Dipper thought about that for a moment, and a thought flickered to life. "But, if I could possess you --  _me_ \-- couldn't we just keep our bodies; or these available ones...?" 

"Nope," Bipper deadpanned. "No can do, kiddo. Once this meatsack goes bye-bye, I'll be control -- it'd be my body, not yours. Besides, there'd be no point. We're stuck like this until...whenever." The preteen fiddled with his thumbs nervously. 

_I'm a demon? And he's human?_


End file.
